


Cops Gone Country

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Humor, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duck Boys -- Huey and Dewey -- perform their country-western song at the Chicago Police Union's annual talent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops Gone Country

**Author's Note:**

> AN : Written for dS_snippets challenge #21 of 2012. Challenge : to use any of the prompt words "grease," "mirror," "shift," or "throttle," or the prompt phrase "Lord, send me a mechanic if I'm not beyond repair" in a snippet of no more than 300 words. I used ALL the prompt words AND the prompt phrase!

“And now,” declared the MC of the Chicago Police Union’s annual talent show, “we have ‘Cops Gone Country’…Detectives Jack Huey and Tom Dewey.”

The Duck Boys took the stage to sing and play one of their original compositions, “Lord, Send Me a Mechanic”.

 

_Lord, send me a mechanic  
If I’m not beyond repair.  
I’m seein’ the Devil in my rearview mirror  
And I wanna shift to a higher gear.  
Help me open up my throttle, Lord.  
Speed me to your grace and peace.  
I’m prayin’ for your heavenly detailing  
And your blessed fuel and grease._


End file.
